Flight
by AkaiDoragon-Kun
Summary: Yami is a young animal scientist and doctor. He moved himself away from his friends and family as he discovered a new animal species - Dragons. Unfortunately, society found him and are now using the animals as weapons in wars. War Dragons is what they call them now. What will happen when one of Yami's dragons dies? Will he stop this madness and save two very rare kinds of dragons?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! So, here's a new story for y'all. I guess you can call it a crossover since I'm gonna use 'characters' from a game? So, yeah. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Dedicated to my bestest friend and Hikari. Hehes**

 **Summary - Yami is a young animal scientist and doctor. He moved himself away from his friends and family as he discovered a new animal species - Dragons. Unfortunately, society found him and are now using the animals as weapons in wars. War Dragons is what they call them now. What will happen when one of Yami's dragons dies? Will he stop this madness and save two very rare kinds of dragons - the Hikaris and Yamis? AU.**

"Yami, what are you doing?" a young voice asked as he skipped into his big brother's room, his eyes widening before they turned sad as he saw the bags and things all over the room. "You're leaving?"

Yami looked up and smiled sadly at his baby brother, Atemu. He nodded and quickly finished packing his clothes before he started to pack up his sciency stuff like his microscope, tests, samples, and everything else. "Yes, baby brother. Work had to be done somewhere else," he explained.

"Move where?" Atemu asked as he grabbed a bag of hair that Yami quickly took back and gently placed it in his case.

"Somewhere. Sorry baby brother, but no one but me can go or now."

Atemu looked down to hide his tears. Yami saw this and sighed before he finished packing up. He grabbed a mini statue of a dinosaur before he kneeled down and hugged the child. Atemu hugged back and cried onto Yami's shoulder. It was apparent that in the future that Atemu would outgrow Yami and their family. "Hey bud, it's okay. I know that I'm not gonna be able to come back in a long, long while, but I'll be in contact as much as possible," Yami said as he pulled back and showed Atemu the little statue with a smile. "Here. This is yours now. To remind you of me, okay?" he said softly.

Atemu sniffled and took the statue and looked at it, nodding. "Thanks, Big Brother.."

Yami smiled even more and nodded, wiping Atemu's tears away and hugging Atemu again. Atemu hugged back before he pulled away and looked down. "Y-You should get going...it's almost time…" Atemu mumbled as he pointed to the clock. Yami looked up and sighed before he smiled. He ruffled Atemu's hair and kissed his head before he stood up and grabbed his three suitcases.

Atemu turned around and looked back at his brother as he left and went into his car and drove off. He looked down at the statue and held it tight to his chest, another tear sliding down his cheek. "I'll see you soon, I hope,"

 _ **And there's the end. Hope you enjoyed the prologue.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Ten Years Later…**_

"Carsis! Stop that and let Draco's wing go!" Yami scolded as he grabbed a baby dragon and forced him to let go of the large red wing that belonged to Yami's eldest and most trusted dragon, Draco. Draco is a ten in a half year old dragon. He is a warrior class dragon and is a fire element dragon. Sure, he's a common dragon but he has amazing abilities; Rejuvenation and Explosion Shield. Carsis is legendary dragon though. He is also a warrior and his element is undead. His abilities are Vampiric Touch, Stoneskin Shield, Cure Poison and Archer Resist but he needs to grow before he could use them.

Carsis growled lightly and started shew on Yami's stethoscope. Yami scowled and took off his tool before he put Carsis where the other baby dragons were. He then walked back to his trustworthy companion and checked the bite out. _**(It's not that bad, Yami. Just stings)**_ Draco said as he too looked at his wing. Here was a hole in it with a few drops of blood coming from it. Yami scowled at Draco and grabbed a roll of bandages and a special ointment for dragons he made. "It is bad, Draco. You can get an infection and lose your wing," Yam said as he healed the wound. Draco rolled his eyes and sighed before he stood up. _**(You worry too much)**_

Yami shrugged and patted Draco's sided before he walked off. Draco followed and sighed at the breezed and let out a roar. Everything was silent before mounds and mounds of dragons came flying by. Yami smiled and pushed a button and suddenly lots of fish flew from the water and into the air. "Eat up, fellows," Yami murmured before he turned away and feed the babies. He grabbed a few buckets of raw and butchered meat. Everything was good until Yami heard the babies cries. He tensed and dropped the buckets before he and the babies mothers came running and flying in. he paled as he saw a man in black and a suit picking the babies up and muzzling them before throwing them into a cage. "What are you doing!?" Yami shouted as he grabbed the man's arms.

The man scoffed and threw Yami aside before he threw the caged baby. "Get out of our way unless you'd like to be arrested and charged for failure to comply with me," he said before he turned around, his eyes widening when he saw who it was. "Y-Yami?"

Yami frowned before he got up. "Who are you? Just let the dragons go, they're at peace!" he snapped.

The man took off his hat and turned around. "Yami, it's me...Atemu,"

Yami's eyes widened before he pushed Atemu. "Let the dragons go! Now!" he growled as he continued to push him. Atemu grunted before he held Yami still. "Yami, I can't…"

"Why? Why can't you?" Yami snapped.

"Because of work. They found out about the island and they want me to get them," Aemu sighed. Yami shook his head and struggled to get away. "I can't believe you!"

Suddenly, a roar was heard and Atemu was suddenly flung off of Yami and into a wall. Atemu groaned and looked up as he held his head and saw the big, red dragon. Draco growled and stood in front of Atemu as Yami let the babies go. "Draco...knock him out," Yami muttered. Draco snorted and hit Atemu on the head before he turned to his master. _**(What do we do now?)**_ he asked

"Tale every dragon in the island to the underwater sanctuary. It's big enough for all of us to fit. Make sure the babies and elderly dragons are down there," Yami said. Draco nodded and did as he was told.

Yami sighed and turned to his unconscious and bleeding brother. He picked him up and smiled as a baby Kinnara came to him. _**(I want to help!)**_ she pouted. Yami sighed and nodded. "Very well. Let's test out your strength, yeah? Take my brother to the new home underwater, okay? Give him to Draco," Yami said. Kinnara nodded and let Yami set Atemu on her back before he ran off.

Yami sighed and left to help Draco and the other dragons when he saw that Kinnara was out of his sight.

 _ **And there's the end. Please tell me what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 2

Yami sighed as he saw all the dragons he made during the ten years he was living in the island he now calls Island of the Dragons. He was deeply saddened that they all had to come in the emergency underwater sanctuary. Even his water dragons had to be inside in their own little second homes. When Yami got to the island ten years ago, he created his first dragon ever, Draco. He helped his master create the sanctuary until it was complete five years ago. He looked at his friends sadly as they had to fold their wings so that everyone could have room. Draco flew and landed beside his master. _**(What do we do now, Yami? Other humans found us)**_ Draco sighed.

Yami looked down. "We don't know that yet. I'll need to talk to my brother and see what he did." Yami mumbled before he looked up. "My friends, unfortunately, more humans found us but don't worry. I promise that everything will be fine. Just try not to fly too much and food will be delivered as per usual. Keep your babies close but your enemies closer." he called before he walked to the mini house he created. He sighed as he saw his brother tied up but was healed. "Atemu"

Atemu looked up and smiled slightly at his brother. "Yeah?"

"Was it only you who came here?" Yami asked with a frown. Atemu nodded. "Yes but there will be more coming. The lord of Japan just needs one dragon so that the war we are in can stop and we can all have peace, big brother," Atemi explained, almost pleadingly.

"How did you find me?" Yami growled.

"Your equipment is bad at hiding your location. We followed it. Please, we just need one dragon, one…"

"Will the people leave us alone then?" Yami asked. Atemu nodded.

Yami sighed and looked down before he went outside. Tears were in his eyes as he made the unfortunate announcement. "J-Japan needs one dragon to help w-win their war. I-Is there any volunteers?"

Every dragon was silent until Khrysos, another legendary dragon, came forward. _**(I volunteer. I have mated and given my kin. I think it's my time to go…)**_ Right as he said that, five baby dragons looking exactly like Khrysos came running out of the group, crying. _**(No, Papa, please!)**_

Khrysos smiled sadly and nuzzled them all before walking foreword. Yami let out a sob as he went back inside his home and untying Atemu. Atemu looked at him sadly and yelped as he was pushed. "This is your fault! If i lose more of my dragons, I will kill the military!" Yam shouted and pushed Atemu out. Atemu winced and looked down as he went back to his own airlift, a private jet. He got on and started it before he flew off with Khrysos. When they were out of sight, every dragon roared for their friend and family as Yami went back into his other home. He went to his room and collapsed onto his bed, sobbing for the loss of his beloved dragon and brother.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Few Years Later…**_

"Hey you! Get that damned lizard into its cage!" a soldier shouted at Yami as he pointed his rifle at the scientist. Yami was taking care of a wounded Ankor, a rare sorcerer dragon. Yami turned around and scowled at the man before he gently led Ankor to his cage. It was a little too small for him but it had to be enough. Ankor whined and turned to Yami and held onto his shirt. _**(Are you sure I have to stay here?)**_ he asked. Poor thing was only about two years old so he was very frightened. Yami nodded sadly and petted his snout. "Don't worry, little one. I will help you some more soon," Yami said before he gasped as he was pushed to the ground. Ankor cried out in worry and whimpered as his cage door was slammed onto his face.

Yami looked up and growled at who it was. It as his little brother who he had thought he could trust. When Atemu went back to Japan with Khrysos, he told the general about the whole dragon population. After they won the war, the general sent even more soldiers to get more dragons after Khrysos sadly passed away. He island was conquered a year later. "Why did you do this again?" Yami muttered as he got up and dusted himself off.

Atemu turned around to show his stoic face to his big brother. Now he was very different from when he was little. "Why did I do what?" he asked.

"Take away my trust, take away my dragons. My life?" Yami asked as he walked away and back to his home. They allowed Yami to keep his house but he was under house arrest. Atemu sighed as his brother walked away. He missed his brother so much and still cares about him very much but it looks like Yami thinks otherwise.

 _ **(YAMI!)**_ a familiar voice cried. Yami turned around and gasped as Kinnara jumped on him and held him tight, her eyes had much tears in them. _**(DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME AWAY!)**_ she sobbed as two soldiers came and grabbed onto her wings and pulled her away from Yami, making her cry out in pain. Yami gasped and grabbed the soldier's hands and pulled them away. "Watch the wings! They can get seriously damaged!" Yami shouted. The soldiers rolled their eyes and grabbed onto the baby dragon's legs and dragged her away. Yami looked away as Kinnara cried out and sobbed for Yami to help her.

Yami gasped and looked up as someone grabbed his arm and pulled him up. He sighed and growled when he noticed that it was his unfortunate boss, Pegasus. He pulled his arm away and pushed the white haired and red suited man away. "What the fuck do you want?" Yami snapped as he once again dusted himself off.

Pegasus clicked his tongue in disapprovement. "No need for such language, Yami-boy. These beautiful creatures are used for good purposes. For protecting the people of Japan and aiding our allies. You should be proud that you created such powerful weapons," he said.

Yami shouted at Pegasus. "These are not weapons! These are majestic animals that have as much right as us humans! You're going to make them extinct once more!" he snapped.

Pegasus shook his head before he smirked. He grabbed Yami by his throat and lifted him up so that his feet didn't hit the floor. Yami gasped in shock and for air as he clawed at the hands. "These _weapons_ won't go extinct if you're still under our control, rules, and grounds," he growled, "Got it?"

Yami nodded as he started to cough horribly. Pegasus let go of Yami and walked away, laughing darkly. Yami glared at Pegasus as he walked away, holding his bruising neck and panting. Atemu looked at Yami in remorse before he turned back to do his duty; making sure that every soldier is doing his/her duty.

 **()()()()()**

Yami sighed as he entered and deadbolted his door. He stripped his shoes and jacket before he went into his kitchen. He grabbed himself a bowl, milk, and some cereal and dumped the food items inside the bowl. He took a few bites before he threw the rest away and went into his basement. In the basement was many incubators, DNAs, samples, everything that was needed to create new dragons. He made sure no one was around and that every camera down here was off before he went into another room. He let out a sigh of relief and smiled as he saw three different types of eggs in different incubators. One egg was white and was in a freezing cold incubator. That egg is a hikari egg, a light egg. The other two are in piping hot incubators. They are yami eggs, dark eggs.

"Hello, kins. I hope that you are doing well. I hope that you come soon but I also hope that you don't. I really don't want you to get caught as well," Yami mumbled as he looked at the eggs sadly. Unfortunately, his most trusted and eldest dragon was taken away from him and was taken to another war. He was worried since Draco's wing was still healing. It's been five years since he has seen him.

With another sigh, Yami checked on the new breeds and left the room, locking it up well before he went to start up on new eggs for the damned and wicked soldiers.


	5. Chapter 4

Yami woke up to hear his dragons roars, but they weren't the regular roars. They sounded stressed and saddened. Yami frowned and sat up and heard the roars more clearly as well as the soldiers loud voices, almost screaming. Yami gasped as he heard a pained roar and jumped out of bed and ran out of his eyes. He screamed and almost collapsed in shock and horror as he saw Draco there on the floor. Blood pooled around him. Yami noticed that one of his wings were cut off and both his eyes were poked. His tail was bitten off in the top part and most of his scales were hanging. "DRACO!" Yami shouted and ran to his dragon, collapsing once again and hugging Draco as best as he could without hurting Draco.

Draco crooned lightly in pain and purred as he nuzzled Yami. _**(I-I'm sorry….I-I tried…)**_ he muttered.

Yami shook his head and held onto his dragon tighter even though he could feel Draco's life presence leave this world. "No, don't leave me, please!" he cried.

Draco smiled slightly and ruffled Yami's hair and huffed with what little strength he had. _**(It's,,,It's my time to go...I love you...care for..my kin...good..luck..)**_ Draco breathed out before he let his head fall and his eyes close, his last breath leaving his body.

Yami sobbed as he held his now dead dragon close to him. His second dragon dying in such a short time made his heart break. He let himself fall on the groaned as Draco's body bursted into many light ors that flew into the sky and stars. Yami sniffled and sat up before he glared at every soldier that was in his eyesight. "Who was riding my dragon?" he snapped as he stood up. A female stood up and glared right back at Yami. "I did. He's such an ignorant dragon though. He keeps going right when I want him to go left," she huffed. Yami's eyes narrowed an stood up and slapped her. Everyone was silent and in shock. "You stupid, _ignorant whore!_ Draco was trying to make sure that neither you or him gets killed!" Yami shouted before he turned away and stomped back to his home.

He dad bolted his door and went downstairs and collapsed on the floor before he completely broke down. "Draco! Draco, why!? Why did I ever let them take you!?"

 **()()()()()**

Morning soon came and Yami sluggishly came out of his home. He hadn't ae drank, or even changed for the matter that he was deeply depressed that one of his beloved dragons had died right in front of his eyes. He could see Atemu widen his eyes and go to him. He didn't do anything as Atemu dragged him back into his house. "Yami, what the hell?" Atemu gasped as he saw how disgusting Yami looked.

Yami looked at Atemu sadly. "My dragons are dying, Atemu...and so will I,"

Atemu shook his head and hugged Yami. This was way too much for him and his brother. "Don't say that, big brother...I will help you get the dragons and island back if you care for yourself. A couple of my friends are sick and tired of watching this happen," Atemu explained.

Yami's eyes widened and looked at Atemu in shock. "What? Why?" he asked.

"These are beautiful beasts and I hate seeing them and you die. Get ready for today and we'll get the dragons free by today...but is it alright if we stay?" Atemu asked.

Yami nodded and hugged Atemu tight. "Oh thank you!" he sobbed before he pulled back and got ready.

Atemu sighed and left the home and went to tell his friends but was stopped by his boss. "What did you do to make him so happy?" Pegasus asked as he saw Yami leave the house,, skipping and glowing. "I threatened to kill him if he didn't act happy or be himself," Atemu repelied plainly.

Pegasus nodded and patted Atemu's shoulder before he walked off. Atemu gave out a breath and sigh of relief before he went to find his friends and come up with a plan.


	6. Chapter 5

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Bakura asked as he and his friend and co-worker, Marik, unlocked dragon cages, quietly and slowly letting the dragons go lose. Atemu nodded and pushed his fellow soldiers away after releasing all dragons. "The new island is much farther away from society. Once we kill the soldiers, we destroy the equipment and leave with Yami," Atemu explained.

The two nodded and fixed themselves before they went back to "work". A few hours passed and the team of three freed about half of the captured dragons. Pegasus noticed but kept quiet since he thought that they were working extra hard.

The next day was time for Pegasus to go back to headquarters. Just as he entered his copter, he turned back. "Watch the dragons and report if anything goes wrong." Pegasus growled.

"Yes sir!" the soldiers shouted in union as they stood in a line. Pegasus nodded and buckled up before the copter flew up and away. When the copter was out of their eye sig, they all left to do their duty; meaning that Atemu, Bakura, and Marik sneaked away. They went o the weapons room and took out silencers for their pistols. "Remember, only the guards and release every dragon," Atemu said sternly.

Bakura and Marik nodded and got their weapons ready before moving out. Atemu wen straight ahead while Bakura when right and Marik went left. Guards were talking to each other as they poked the large lizards in a small cages. Atemu couldn't help but growl as another shved Yami into the cage. "Heal the damned weapons!" the soldier shouted.

Yami growled and held his head and looked at the man. "They aren't weapons, they are living animals!" he shouted and let out a startled scream as Atemu shot the man with a head shot, covering his head and curling up. The soldiers tried to take out their weapons as fast as they could, but failed as Atemu killed each and every one of the with a head shot.

"Take that, bitches. No one messes with my big brother," Atemu snarled before he ran to his startled brother. Yami held onto Atemu tight. "I'm sorry, Yami.." Atemu whispered.

"I-It's okay...let's just get the dragons free.." Yami stuttered as he pulled away.

Atemu nodded and opened the cage with Yami's help. There were an Alikorn, Anapa, and a Bixi. Yami looked at them sadly and let them crawl out of their cage before he kneeled down and petted them. "Kannira is up there. She will take you to your new home, okay?" he said softly.

They nodded and let out a whine before they flew away. Yami sighed and yelped as a bullet went passed him. "Oi, get down!" they heard Bakura shouted as all the guards started shooting. Yami whimpered and covered himself. Roars and bullets were all in the air and Yami covered his ears as his anxiety started to rise. He didn't realize that it was all over until Atemu shook him. Yami looked up and saw dust and blood everywhere but he couldn't help but cry in relief as he saw his dragon bullet free. Atemu smiled and kissed his head before he helped him up. A Landon landed and let the humans. It was Marik, Bakura, Atemu, than Yami. Atemu looked down and laughed as he saw his dragons flying with Landon up into the sky. Kinnara roared, gaining everyone's attention and lead them to the new Island of the Dragons. "A-Are the humans dead?" Yami asked as he held his baby brother tight around the waist. Bakura, Marik, and Atemu nodded before the signaled the dragons to fire at the island. The dragons roared and did as they were told before they flew away to their new home .Yami smiled and snuggled into his brother, closing his eyes and sighing in bliss as he saw Kinnara holding three new baby dragons on her back; the hikaris and yamis.

 **And there's the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
